Secrets Between Closed Doors
by Lady Mi-chan
Summary: This story is written in the first person so when reading we will have Misaki's prespective of his story. A story about loses, fears, love and much more. This story happen with Misaki at age of 19 and Akihiko at age of 26. In the future this story may have a more mature content.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE; This is my first story so please be nice plus I'm not English but I've set a goal to become better at writing English so suggestions and corrections are welcome! I will try to upload weekly and hopefully being uploading on Sundays. I hope you will enjoy the story! Please have fun reading and imagining ;)**

A thin layer of snow has started covering my clothes and my cherry white skin turning my worn out clothes into a wet cover giving my skin a reddish colour that is slightly turning into a lilac frost light blue colour. At first I was feeling cold and hungry but now nothing more than numbness. Maybe because of being numb my vision is kind of foggy.

"Another dead body. Better contact the police right away." Sighed someone with a husky voice somewhere on the opposite direction of me. I was in an alley between Marukawa Publishing House and a line of brand new apartments. Beside the trash bins there was only the back door of Marukawa where I suspect the voice come from.

I tried to say I wasn't dead but my voice is long gone. And thinking of it maybe I was really dead all the discomfort I felt before as well as pain and hunger have ceased so maybe I was dead indeed. I sense him approaching me as his feet crash against the snow. I blink repeatedly trying unsuccessfully to focus my vision.

"Misaki!" said the exact same voice before a strange darkness overcomes me.

Warmness, comfort… Maybe heaven was like this but… could heaven keep me this hungry and with small pain all over my body? And I hear someone screaming in this menacing tone and using words that could be everything but polite? And for someone they seem to be addressed to my brother…

I slowly open up my eyes as I hear a door opening. An elegant man dressed in a dark grey tuxedo, with a white shirt underneath and an ochre tie enter the room with an obvious angry face. His enchanting amethyst eyes were fix on mine giving me a pitiful smile.

"Long time no see Misaki." He said sitting in a chair beside me. The room was large bigger than my previous one at my home. I'm lying down in what looks like a king size bed with a pinkish cover. The room was slightly feminine with some pink and salmon colours but apart from that it was white. In the other side of the room was a big five doors black wardrobe and two doors. One was open and look like there was a small bathroom. The other might be the one leading to the corridor where the man came from.

It's the same smoky voice, now I could see whom it belong. A strange man with greyish hair even though he didn't seem that old for having such natural hair colour. He loosen his tie a bit and sigh.

"The doctor left about one hour ago. He said you're out of danger now. But you were in coma for over a week and you had the beginning of a pneumonia. You had also nutritional problems. So for short you were at the Death's door." The man said to me I tried to process what he told me and connect it with what I was feeling. But I was more concentrate on learning about my saviour and his reasons. He looked at me with a confused expression. "You don't know me?"

I open my mouth to give him an answer but not a word would come out only a sharp pain down my throat that made me cough and shiver in pain.

"The doctor recommended that you didn't talk for at least a week. There were some damage in your vocal cords too."

Then I decided to shake my head slowly to the sides so he could understand it was a clear no. I didn't recall seeing him at all.

"I'm Usami Akihiko. I'm a writer at Marukawa Publishing House. I studied at Mitsuhashi University and I was from your brother's class before he left. Well we were more than classmates we were… best friends?" He said with a nostalgic smile." I went to your house quite sometimes but it's normal you don't remember it's been ten years since."

He got silent trying to find a hint of recognition but I don't recall him. I was only nine years old back then. As he saw I didn't seem to remember he stood up walking to the door.

"You can rest for as many time as you want. When you get better there are some questions I need you to answer. Also I'm going out to buy something for you to eat. If you start feeling worse just call me with the phone that is on your beside table. You don't need to talk if I hear it I will come back right away. My number is the only one on there."

I nod. This man saved me and care for me. I own him my life.

 **I'm thinking of keeping my chapters short so it don't be so boring and so I can upload more frequently. So I hope you guys enjoyed and I hope to see you in the next chapter :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE; I've been writing a little bit and I'm on chapter 4 so maybe I will start uploading on Wednesdays as well. ^_^ And thank you for the amazing reviews on the last chapter!**

One week has passed by. Today I'm finally able to talk even though my voice is still slightly raspy. I also don't have to take medicines anymore and as I'm completely fine it's probably time to leave. Usami is really busy. He spend all his time in his study and receive phone calls every day from his editor.

I hear the doorbell ring and as I'm sitting in the living room reading the newspaper I stand to go open it. On the outside was a beautiful woman about the same age has Usami. She is so beautiful. Sha had light brown hair, blue eyes and beautiful red lips.

"Good morning. Is Usagi-sensei at home?" asked the woman. She was wearing a cream colour formal suit and had a black bag with her. She must be his editor.

"Usagi? Don't you mean Usami?" I ask a bit confused and amused since the meaning of Usagi was rabbit and he isn't like a rabbit at all.

"Yes Usami. Usagi is just the nickname given to him by his previous lover." She said smiling adding a little laugh.

"I see. Yes he is in his study." I said showing her the way even though it seem she knew it already.

I sat back on the sofa trying to read the newspaper but the woman's sentence got me curious. Usagi is just the nickname given to him by his previous lover. She was the one calling him Usagi maybe she was his lover…

"Misaki-kun?" called the feminine voice really close to me. She must have heard my name from Usami.

"Y-Yes?"

"Thank you for taking care of Usagi-sensei. It's the first time he finished on the deadline." She said with a bright smile.

"I didn't do a thing I would say I only got in his way." I said sighing.

"You didn't got in my way. It's nice to have some company." He said going down stairs toward us. He had huge bags under his eyes. His voice and body expressed his tiredness. "Aikawa only visit for pressure."

"It's your fault for never being on time!"

"Have you finish? I have some business with Misaki." He said rather coldly.

She sigh slightly but smiles. It's one of those smiles my mom used to give me when I did something silly as a child. I wonder how it would be if she was still here. And I wonder if my face reflected my thoughts since both, Aikawa and Usami are looking at me with a concerned face. I give them a reassuring smile.

"To celebrate, I invite you to dinner tomorrow. Will you come too Misaki-kun?"

"I'm sorry. I have no money…"

"Of course he is going. Misaki you're under my care so I will take you with me."

Aikawa seem satisfied with the answer and went away. Usami was looking at me. My expression must be really revealing my feelings since I feel his hands pet on my hair.

"I know you don't want me to spend money with you. I've been noticing how you never ask for nothing nor complain but I'm your tutor from now on. You're going back to your studies on University and I'm the one paying."

"Usami-san…" My voice failed me. "You don't have any obligation toward me… Plus I'm an adult… You're spending money on me for giving me food, medicine and clothes. You let me stay in here for two weeks and now you want to pay my University fees? I already own you my life… How can I possibly repay you? I don't have a job nor even a place to live." I said starting to feel sad and angry, my eyes filling with tears as I remember what happened.

"I'm doing it because I want. You didn't ask for it so you don't have to repay me… I have more money then I need and I don't see the problem if I want to spend it on you." He said sitting in front of me. He gazed at me intensely. "I want to take care of you but there is something you still have to tell me. I would like to know: what happened? Why is your brother arrested? Why were you on the streets?"

"He was innocent I'm sure." I say. "My brother was accused of stealing money from his boss. There was no proofs but the lawyer of his boss influenced the judge's decision."

Usagi looked perplex not really associating my words with reality. I paused for a bit giving him time to think then I proceed.

"My brother's pay check was above the average since he worked there since my parent's accident nine years ago. So he was able to pay house, school, water, food and electricity fees. So as I was still studying he said I didn't need to work but after him being arrested I had to look for a job. But in the meanwhile depts start adding to each other. I quit school but because of the amount of depts I was kicked out of my house. Then I was fired and with no place to go I went to that alley. I know it wasn't the best idea but… with nothing left… I was prepared… to die.

My last words made Usagi freeze. His amethyst eyes were looking for a sign of joke, something that would deny my last sentence. Something he didn't found.

"Usami-san?"

He reached for me as if I was going to evaporate at that exact moment and hugged me not letting me go anywhere.

"Don't ever think like that!"

 **Hope you guys have like it! Please leave me your thoughts so I can improve :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE; As promised now publishing on Wednesdays as well! Enjoy! Please don't forget to reviews so I know if there is something to improve or details I missed! ;)**

"I'm so happy Aikawa made me go to Marukawa that day."

Both of us remain silent while the strange moment of affection remain. I could feel Usagi's heart racing in my ears since he is much taller than me and my head can only rest on his chest.

"Usami-san?"

"Call me Akihiko. We will live under the same roof so, it make sense to call each other by the first name." He said releasing his hands of me.

"Can I go visit my brother? I feel like I need to apologize and explain the situation to him." I say. There is a lot to talk with my brother mainly about the new changes and that include Usagi. There must be a reason for not mentioning Usagi's name. I don't recall my brother having much friends so if he had talked about him in the past few years I should remember. "Usa…huh…Akihiko? Why did you and my brother stop meeting?"

Usami's face darken, the question didn't seem welcome but more like a taboo. He went to open the door of the wide veranda. He didn't look at me instead he stood there against the window removing his cigarette pack out of his pocket. He lit a cigarette looking at the horizon.

"I'm not sure if I should be the one answering that question. There is a lot of things I don't understand either but I can say that for what I could understand that it was a huge misunderstanding." As he stop the sentence I immediately know he is not going to add more to it. "You should ask your brother. We can go see him tomorrow. I want to try talking to him too since it's been a while."

The next day after lunch we head out. It's the first time I go out in two weeks since he found me. We enter in a brand new red car, the new Lamborghini model. Such a luxurious car. That car must have been crazy expensive and how comfortable it was but I save the thought for myself I already notice how much he can spend without even seem worried about it.

We arrive to the prison building in less than half an hour. Such a horrible and sad looking building why does have Nii-san to be keep on here…

"You don't mind if I go first? It's been years…"said Usami in a low voice even though I wanted to go first he seem really anxious maybe even afraid.

I nod. I really wanted to see him but I also understood Usagi. He seem even lonelier then my brother. At least my brother had me, for what I understood beside Aikawa that came every last weekend of the month because of deadlines he had none. At least it's what he told me and to tell the truth he is always at home and indeed the only person I've met is Aikawa.

I sit in the waiting room as Akihiko went in. If the last time they saw each other was ten years ago and they were fighting about some huge misunderstanding these might take hours. But I was wrong as less than twenty minutes later he came back.

I got surprised to see a completely defeated Usagi. His eyes red. He had been crying for sure he didn't said a word as he sit in the chair next to mine. Me neither I keep silent as I went to the guard and he took me to my dear brother.

My vision scares me as I got the sight of my brother. Takahiro was skinny he had lost a lot of weight. This was the first time I saw him since he was arrested. He was pale beside his eyes and nose that were a pinkish red obviously from crying too. But his lifeless expression was what scared me the most but somehow it rapidly changes as he saw me as if a light just had brighten his darkness. He stood and run to me giving me a big tight hug.

"Misaki? What happened? Why didn't you came sooner? Did something happen? Are you okay?" He shout out all the question, he had a concerned face but it didn't seem Usagi has told him anything. "Usagi told me he is going to take care of you. How did you met? You can't possibly remember him…"

My brother had and unreadable face expression. A sad smile crossed my face, we both sat around the small table. He looked at me. I will wait to ask him question. I knew he won't answer until I answer.

"Nii-san…I'm sorry." I said, my brother concerned look only got more noticeable. "I promised you I would be able to take care of myself and everything else but I failed. It's even being a while since the last time I got to the university. I tried my best to get a job but I was fired." I was talking slowly and by now I think my brother understood what it's left to say. I told him about losing the house, the depts, going to the streets, Usagi and being close to death. At that point my brother couldn't stop his tears blaming himself of everything he couldn't avoid.

"It's not your fault it's my own. I'm the one who miserably failed what I promised." I say crying too.

"Our parents would be disappoint at me. I'm the one in charge of taking care of you. You are too young and I left you with a much bigger responsibility than I had in your age. I should have contacted Usagi even though I don't talk to him anymore. I should have sacrificed my pride if there is anything left because I knew he would never refuse even after everything." My brother has calmed down a bit. He raised from his chair and bowed to me begging. "Pease let Usagi take care of you at least until you finish University!"

"Nii-san…" I was perplex with such demand. My brother hated to bother others.

"There is just something I want you to be aware of." My brother's expression got serious all of a sudden. "It's part of the reason why we don't get along anymore. Don't get to close to him emotionally because he might take advantage of it."

Part of my brother was serious but somehow the other was insecure. Also there was something fake in his voice. It seem like a lie in between or something he was hiding but I won't question it. He never lied why would he?

"What is the meaning behind that? I don't really understand…"

He seem to be looking for the right words. It took him a bit to refocus and finally reveal to me.

"He isn't really into relationships with women…" And my eyes widen with understanding. I finally decoded his words and they caught me in surprise.

"Is he gay?"

 **So I hope you enjoy it. How was it? There is something I want to clarify I have no idea if the prison work as I've described it like only one can enter at the time but it's how I found more convenient to proceed my story. Please tell me if you guys are enjoying I'm really curious about your thoughts! See you Sunday ~**


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE; Enjoy! Please don't forget to reviews so I know if there is something to improve or details I missed! ;)**

My brother nod. I didn't really expect that but at the same time I feel like it's normal to not notice since I've not known him for too long. But then a big question crossed my mind.

"How does he being gay destroyed your friendship?" I ask getting my brother surprised.

"Rumours… There were people creating rumours, plus it got awkward to be around him." He said blushing and advoiding my gaze.

It makes sense since Usagi did say it was a big misunderstanding. It makes sense but shouldn't a friendship survive that? Or even get stronger because of the secrets revealing? However, it's their problem and I have no right to poke my nose into it.

"It's maybe time for you to go. Usagi will take you to Mitsuhashi tomorrow so maybe you should study a bit. "He said giving me a hug. "Please don't forget to visit sometimes. I will be waiting."

"Yes Nii-san" I said giving him a hug. "Take care."

"Take care. And don't forget you can rely on him just be careful."

When we arrive at home nor me nor Usagi wanted to have dinner. It was a rough emotional day. Usagi phoned Aikawa saying we couldn't make it to the dinner and maybe because of his voice she didn't complain. I went to the room where he said I could stay in to get some sleep but I was so brainstormed that I couldn't fall asleep. When I get out of the bed it was 6.10 am I was really early but why keep in bed if I couldn't sleep anyway.

The writer was sleeping since I heard him snore when I was going to the kitchen to make breakfast. I was just finishing it up when I heard a smoky voice.

"Morning Misaki."

"Good morning Usagi-san." And as I finish my sentence he widens his eyes and then smiles.

"You already learned my nickname. Aikawa and Takahiro are really bad influences."

I laugh lightly. Akihiko seem a really nice person. We eat breakfast together and talk a little bit about nothing relevant. Usagi said I could keep the phone he left in my beside table the other day and even though I didn't need it he insisted in case I wanted to go somewhere or something happened so he didn't get worried if I take more time than usual. He took me to Mitsuhashi university in his flashy red car something I prefer he didn't since I have the attention of all the students focus on me.

As I enter the almost empty classroom, I see Todo Shinnosuke, my best friend and classmate, surprised expression. But suddenly he waved and smile brightly.

"Takahashi long time no see."

"Hi Todo. Yeah it's been a while." I said in reply. Then I see his expression fade into something that looked like concern. His eyes examine me. "What?"

"You don't look in your best shape. You were always skinny but you seem almost a skeleton now. You must have lost a couple of pounds. Are you eating?"

I explain to him everything that was happening, all I've been though. He listens shocked and sometimes almost angrily but in silence. As I finish he was gazing at me intensely still with those angry eyes that were judging the situation.

"You could have asked for my help. I would have gladly helped. That's why friends are for." He says in a slight angry tone but at the same time sad. "You have to rely more on others Takahashi."

At that moment the ring bell that signalled the beginning of the class was heard and the students started to enter. Kamijou-sensei entered the classroom and got a glance of me. His face darkens and I know what it means.

"Takahashi-kun, please come to my office when classes end." He said starting his class right after without waiting for my reply. Another person whom I have to explain the situation. Around me I hear rumours, comments and questions. I seem to be the main topic of the class, fortunately I have Todo by my side that is updating me in the new manga issues of Ijuuin-sensei, my life time idol. It seems like I missed a lot of exiting issues.

After the class I'm sitting on Kamijou's office. He just handed me some papers with the homework I've missed and the correction of my old ones.

"Takahashi did something happen?" His face was serious as always but a slight concern was reflected on his gaze. I did tell him and his expression got sad. What never happens. "You said you got a new tutor then could you please contact him right now?"

I nod and take my phone out and dial Usagi's number. It took ten seconds to answer, his voice seems alarmed.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your work but my teacher is asking if you could come…"

"Sure, I will be there shortly." He said hanging up.

Then I turn to Kamijou-sensei that is looking at me. It's strange since he usually doesn't make much visual contact with his students.

"He is on his way." I said advoiding his gaze.

"Excellent. Now Takahashi… I'm a bit worried about you. All you've been through I think you should maybe go to a psychologist it might be better. You've been through a lot of hard situation and I'm afraid so much changes can affect your studies." I didn't say or do a thing I just keep looking at him. "Also I would propose an extra class per week since you missed some important classes.

I nod then we hear someone knocking on the door. Kamijou-sensei allowed Akihiko to enter but as they look to each other everything got silent as if there was a sound barrier and a heavy pressure took place.

"Usagi?!"

 **So I hope you enjoyed see you on Wednesday! Bye~**


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE; Enjoy! Please don't forget to reviews so I know if there is something to improve or details I missed! ;)**

"Of all teachers in this university why are YOU his teacher?" Ask Usami in a completely cold voice obviously annoyed.

"I wasn't expecting you either." He said in a sad voice, then his expression changed into a puzzled look. "Wait don't tell me Takahashi Misaki is Takahashi Takahiro's brother?"

"Exactly…" He said entering the office. "what do you need me for?"

I sat still as I saw the fight between those two men. Akihiko seem to know him well and for whatever reason he seem to hate Kamijou but the same couldn't be said about my teacher. He seems rather sad from the hatred.

"Just to sign some formalities about the fees payment and I want you to approve to Misaki's extra classes since he missed a couple of important ones."

Usami started signing the payment papers and a strange silence stained the room as well as some kind of pressure. It was hard to breath.

"Related to the extra classes he doesn't need them. I know about literature on my own I can teach him all he needs to know." Said the man with grey hair.

"Are you still mad about the past Usagi?" He said in an even sadder expression.

"Let's not talk about personal problems at work." He said colder than before.

Then it's like the light hit me and my brain connects all the information I've received. They know each other, they are both single, Usagi is gay an Kamijou-sensei call him Usagi. Usagi is just the nickname given to him by his previous lover. Aikawa's words return to my mind. My face flush crimson as I realise. They were lovers.

Suddenly the room fell silent and they both were looking at me.

"Is there something wrong Misaki?" Asked Akihiko with slightly concerned face.

"N-No, I'm fine." I reply. "It's time for my next class. I'm leaving."

I went to my next class and sat by Todo's side. I was taking some notes as I was thinking about my theory about my landlord love life. I should ask Usagi before being sure but how would I talk about it. It's none of my business.

"Hey Misaki do you want to go to my house so I can lead you the issues of The Kan?" Asked Todo.

"Really?" I said enthusiastically. He nodded giving me a great happiness. "Thank you."

I send a text message to Akihiko saying I would be a little late and I went to Todo's house. It was a small but comfy place he had a tone of bookshelf and his study was a mess with so much paper everywhere. No wonder he was a wonderful student.

"Sorry for the mess. I'm preparing for exams."

"No problem. I guess this is how star students get such good grades."

He laughs a bit and went to one of the bookshelves where he removed five magazines and hand them to me.

"I have a plastic bag somewhere in my room. I will go grab it I will be right back."

It didn't take him too long and he handed me the bag. We go to the kitchen where he made tea for both. We keep on talking for a bit and soon after my phone start to ring. It's Akihiko.

"Excuse me." I say to my best friend accepting the call. "Hello?"

"Where are you Misaki? It's getting late. I will go pick you up." I look at my watch noticing time has flied by. It's already 8.30 pm.

"Sure. I'm sorry to cause you trouble." I told him the address an I hang up.

"Are you leaving already?" Todo questioned slightly disappointed.

"I'm sorry I don't want to abuse of the kindness of my landlord. He is a really busy person and nice enough to keep me on university." I said apologetically.

"Don't want to spend the night?"

"Sorry. I can't."

His expression was beyond disappointment it was kind of sad. His eyes didn't leave mines. He wasn't acting like himself.

"Todo?"

He started moving toward me, his hand grabbed my upper arm restraining my movements his face getting closer and closer to mine. I close my eyes as a reflex of the proximity and feel something soft against my lips.

His lips were on mine.

 **Hope you liked! Do you guys guess what happens next? Leave me your feedback! I'm getting closer to hotter chapters ;D**


End file.
